Drunken State
by youth and love
Summary: Gai is worried about Lee's future surgery. He gets drunk at the bar and Kakashi helps him out.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

* * *

(Kakashi's pov)

Me and Asuma had just finished a A rank mission together. Asuma said he really needed a drink when we got back to the village, he offered to pay for my drinks so I just couldn't pass it up. We went to the bar where all the shinobi go to drink what little feelings they have away. Tonight it was really quiet, we sat down at a table and started to drink.

"Ohhh man, that mission was a hard one! Wouldn't you say, Kakashi?" Said Asuma as he tried to rub his sore muscles

"Ya it was." I said already feeling the effects of the alcohol

"Why do you have to be so loud and annoying! There are other people here you know! Not everyone wants to hear about YOUR problems!" Yelled a very familiar voice

Oh great, I thought as I looked back by the bar and saw exactly what I thought I would see. A very drunk and very mad Maito Gai, yelling at someone next to him at the bar.

I didn't see him when I came in, probably cause he didn't have the usual green spandex on. He was most likely here drinking away his feelings about lee's future surgery. I can't imagine how worried he is about his favorite student.

"You should go stop Gai before be opens a gate on that guy." Asuma stated

I got up and walked over to Gai and grabbed him by the shoulder. I spun him around to face me. Slowly he realized who I was.

"Kakashi! How's my eternal rival doing today?" He slured with the smell of alcohol on his breath

"Leave this man alone, Gai" I said to him

"But he wa-" Gai started

"I don't want to hear it" I said cutting him off

"I'm really sorry about him" I said to the man Gai was yelling at

I pulled Gai over to the table, where Asuma was having a good laugh, and put Gai in the chair next to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey Asuma! It's great to see you too!" Gai yelled

"We just stopped by to have a few drinks after our mission, but I think I'm just about done.." Said Asuma

"But this youthful party is just beginning! Lets drink all night!" Gai jumped up and said

"Umm thanks but I have to get home to my girlfriend.." He said as he payed the waiter for our drinks

"Oh whatever! Kakashi will stay with me! He doesn't have a girlfriend!" Gai said

I don't know if I should be offended by that..

"Sure, I'll stay with you as long as you pay for me." I say

"Of course, my rival! Drinks are on me!" He yelled, raising his glass and gulping its contents down

It was about 30 minutes later before I decided that he needed to be cut off. He was wasted. At the moment, he was dancing by the speakers and he keep falling over. It was pretty funny to watch but I was worried for his safety at this point. I walked over to where Gai was and he grabbed at me.

"Kashi! Do you want to dance with me?!" He said while grasping on to me, probably so he didn't fall

"No I just think its time we went home." I said

"But kashi! I want to stay here and have fun!" Gai yelled

"You can barely stand up on your own."  
I said

"You just want me all to yourself!" He said

"Yep, that's exactly it" I say sarcastically

"Your probably going to take me to your house and force me to role-play from one of those perverted books your always reading." He said totally serious

"That's why we have to leave now, I can't wait any longer." I said dramatically

He looked at me strange, I figured because he didn't Believe my lies.. but then,

"Ok! Lets go to your house!" He said running out of the bar

...He went for that? He's more drunk then I thought..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I started to walk out after Gai when I was stopped by one of the waiters.

"Sir, please pay for you and your friend before you leave!" He told me. "Here's the check sir."

Gai owes me... He owes me a lot. Has he really drank that much? From what it said he had started drinking at 12:00pm with his lunch (which I also have to pay for) and its about 11:00pm now. In that time he has drank many cups of sake so, I would say that he has had way too much to drink today.

I unwillingly gave up all the money I had on me, which was just barely enough to pay for the large check, and I left. I took one step into the cold night and saw Gai. He was throwing up in a garbage can across the street. I guess the alcohol wanted out.

"I see you made friends with the local garbage cans already." I said as I leaned against a building and waited for him to stop.

"Ugh, I don't feel good." He said as he sat down next to the can.

"I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically.

It was a nice night tonight. All the stars were out, so it was a perfect night for stargazing. Too bad Gai was too out of himself to enjoy it with me.

"Are you able to move now?" I asked with concern.

"Ya, I think so." He said in a sad tone. "We still going to your place?"

"As long as you don't throw up on any of my furniture," I said reaching out my hand to help him up. "Of course."

"Ok I won't! If I do, I'll do a million push ups!" He said as he got up with my help.

My apartment wasn't to far from here so It wouldn't be that long of a walk. For the most part Gai held up. He had to grab on to my shoulder a few times to regain balance but it didn't really slow us down. We stayed completely silent the whole walk. Mostly because we both knew what we wanted to talk about but neither of us knew where to start. I would have to talk to him sooner or later and I was not looking forward to it.

Once we got to my apartment Gai made himself right at home. He took off his shoes and plopped down on my couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him.

He nodded and I walked over to my kitchen. My apartment was regular sized for a working ninja. My kitchen was just through a door from the living room. My whole place was spotless, expect for dust. This place never felt like home to me, probably because I was so rarely here.

I got Gai a glass of water and brought it out for him. He thanked me and drank it quickly.

Now is the time... I have to ask now... Lets get this over with..

"Gai, why would you promise something like that to Lee?" I said straight to the point.

* * *

Hello readers!

I was really happy to read my only review on this story! It was a great review so thank you to who ever wrote it! It really helped me write this chapter. I hope the more detail and less laziness on punctuation from me helped make this story become even more awesome! ~ Youth and love


End file.
